orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Frieda Berlin
Frieda Berlin is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary and a member of the "Golden Girls" group who befriends Red in Season Two. She is portrayed by Dale Soules. Personality Frieda has an abrasive, "bad grandma" personality. She is blunt, but she is loyal, and has firmly remained on Red's side since Season Two. Physical Appearance Frieda is an older woman who is always seen wearing her brown hair in a ponytail. The roots of her hair are grey. Like some of the other Golden Girls, she wears a button up uniform rather than the plain t-shirt most other inmates have. She has an octopus tattoo partially visible on her neck. Biography Before Litchfield It is hinted by Red in "Doctor Psycho" that Frieda was a biker. Frieda reveals that she cut off her husband's penis with a butcher knife that "wasn't even sharp." In Season Four, she also mentions that she killed four people in one year. She also killed a cop with his own gun but she stated she doesn't remember if she was caught or not. At Litchfield At some point before Bayley's employment, Frieda was at the prison. While working outside, Bayley's friends drive past, and throw eggs at the working prisoners, one of which being Frieda. She then turns around and shouts at them until Wade Donaldson calms her down ("The Animals"). Season Two Frieda and the other the Golden Girls befriend Red and help her with cleaning out the greenhouse. Despite her age, she is an intense criminal who, to assist Red, threatens the Spanish girls with sewing needles. In another plan that Frieda helped come up with, one of the Golden Girls, Taslitz, decides to assassinate Vee with a sharpened toothbrush. Season Three TBA Season Four She finds the body that Alex and Lolly have hidden in the greenhouse. When they try to make excuses she tells them she's bored and asks what their plan is. She convinces them it's better to dig "six one-foot holes" than "one six-foot hole" and assist them in chopping up the body and burying it in the garden. She keeps the keys taken out of Aydin's uniform as a thank you, which she later gives to Red. When Lolly's behavior becomes erratic and appears that she may tip off the guards about the body, Frieda decides it is in their best interests to kill her as well using oleander leaves, but Alex and Red won't let her. When the body is found, she seems equally offended and confused that she wasn't named as a suspect. Season Five N/A Relationships Friends * Red Reznikov * Taslitz * Irma Lerman * Jimmy Cavanaugh * Leanne Taylor * Alex Vause * Lolly Whitehill * Piper Chapman Enemies * Desi Piscatella * Marisol Gonzales * Maria Ruiz * Maritza Ramos * Yvonne Parker Memorable Quotes Gallery Screenshots 04x01, Frieda, Alex, Lolly.png 04x04, Frieda, Red.png Others Friedagreen.gif Friedapers.gif Navigation Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Whispers Employee Category:MAX inmates